


A Way With Words

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Secret Admirer, after-office blowjobs, and energetic and shit, and gavin is so small and scrawny and loud, and strong and manly, blowjob, but freewood tho, help ive fallen for freewood and i cant get up, hes so big and husky and silent, i mean i still love mavin, its so fucking cute oh my gosh, ive sorta fallen for it, so first freewood fic, team love and stuff, team love n stuff, the new minecraft let's play had so much frikkin freewood, they complete one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin keeps getting little notes from a secret admirer in the office, and can’t help feeling a little downtrodden when they suddenly stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way With Words

**Author's Note:**

> hey! my first Freewood story! I seriously love freewood okay? Like, Mavin is still my OTP but holy shit do I enjoy Freewood. It's my guilty pleasure <3

"Looks like Gavvy got another note from his secret admirer!" Michael cooed playfully and the Brit blushed, clutching the folded note he’d found on his desk close to his chest.

"Go away, you bloody arsehole." Gavin mumbled, ignoring the cackling from the usually-raging gamer. "I can’t very well read it with you over my shoulder like a bloody vulture."

"This has been going on every day for a week now, Gavin. Don’t you think you should be doing something to figure out who this is?" Geoff asked, lounging back in his chair. His lazy smirk hinted that he was curious who could be so infatuated with his pseudo-son.

"Of course I have! I’ve eliminated a few people, at least. Lord knows it’s likely not anyone in this room." Ray made a mock-offended gesture and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Ryan spoke up, popping his sandy blonde head over his equipment from where he sat on the couch.

"Well, Jack’s married, Michael’s engaged, Geoff is like my father, and Ray is… Well, Ray!" Gavin giggled as a stuffed tuxedo-man was thrown at him. He dodged it easily, throwing it back. "Bloody tosser." He mumbled with a soft smile.

"Hmm." Ryan made a noise, looking down. 

Gavin scrunched up his face. He’d purposefully left out saying Ryan’s name, mostly because… he hoped it would be Ryan. The blue-eyed man captivated him with his low, dangerous voice and his strong, intimidating silence. He seemed to mull over every word he spoke as if his ability was limited and the little half-smirk that often graced his handsome, rugged features was heart-stopping.

However, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. As far as he knew, Ryan wasn’t really the dating type. He’d been engaged once, but it had ended for reasons nobody was sure of.

By the time he emerged from his thoughts, the men had returned to their work, and Gavin was free to eagerly yet gingerly unfold the note, hunching his shoulders to read it.

_Gavin,_

_Though you haven’t a thought as to who I am, I regret my well-executed cowardice. I only wish I could be certain that these feelings I feel for the beautiful human being that you are would be returned, then maybe I would have the strength… Alas, I haven’t the faintest clue. One day perhaps._

_Until then, I hope you continue to live a joyful life._

_Quietly Yours,_

_Your Admirer_

Gavin’s face heated with a blush as he held the note to his chest, smiling brightly. He fantasized over Ryan sitting to write the letter in it’s slender, neat writing, chewing his lip to perfectly choose each syllable used. His smile faltered for a moment as he realized that was near impossible, considering the men had hardly interacted outside of work, and Gavin was very hyper and annoying; it didn’t seem like Ryan’s type at all.

He didn’t notice the pair of inquisitive blue eyes watching him as he folded the letter once again and neatly placed it onto his desk.

-

"I bet it’s Barbara." Michael mused, taking a hearty swig from his beer. The Achievement Hunter men were at Geoff’s house, enjoying some well-needed time by the pool. They were all sitting in chairs, besides Ray, who had his feet dangling in the water, and had somehow gotten back onto the subject of Gavin’s admirer.

The Brit spluttered over his own beer, fixing Michael with an incredulous look as the others snickered. “Wot? Why would you think that?” He frowned, forehead creasing.

"I dunno, man. She just seems like she could have the hots for you." He shrugged. 

"She’s lovely and all, but missing the equipment I’m looking for." Gavin threw a teasing wink at Geoff.

"Gavin likes cock." Jack deadpanned and they all burst into laughter.

"Gavin’s looking for a green-eyed lover with long, flowing hair to come and whisk him away." Ray spoke up dreamily, flipping his head dramatically.

"Blue eyes, actually." Gavin mumbled to himself, unaware that he was speaking loud enough to be overheard.

"Hey, Ryan, you have blue eyes! You should go after that." Geoff nudged the quiet man and Gavin’s face flushed bright red.

"Yeah, he’s okay I guess, if you’re into that whole ‘perfect’ thing." Ryan smirked, his tone sarcastic and teasing but it caught Gavin’s attention. The younger man laughed awkwardly with the others, quickly taking a drink of his beer. 

Geoff then brought something up about the newest Let’s Play and the men engaged into a new conversation, not noticing Gavin’s shy behavior. He glanced up and saw those stunning blue eyes looking back at him for a moment before Gavin looked down, chewing his lower lips.

Maybe… Maybe Ryan had meant it? 

A small part of Gavin hoped, and an even larger part aimed to find out.

-

Gavin came back to his desk after a long lunch break to find another note. He smiled at it before unfolding it, feeling no pressure as nobody was back yet in the office.

_Gavin,_

_I know that I am not someone you would think to be with; you have made that quite clear without even meaning to. I suppose this should be my last letter, considering I’m quite fond of quitting while I’m ahead. I’m sorry that ~~I couldn’t be what you~~ I’m sorry that you aren’t looking for someone like me. I wish you plenty of happiness, and I hope we can get to know one another better._

_Yours But Not,_

_Your Admirer_

Gavin reread the letter, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at their crossed out the words. Someone usually so thoughtful, so elegant in the writing, had marked out something. Clearly they were in a rush, a struggle, and the thought that Gavin had done that to someone made him feel horrid. He folded up the letter sadly, shoving it into his back pocket, and whispered a silent apology to whoever he had hurt unknowingly.

-

It had been a long day at the office and Gavin’s had been even longer as he had opted to stay later than the rest to finish some well-needed editing on their newest Minecraft Let’s Play. 

It had been three months since his admirer had stopped writing him letters, and he often found himself thinking about the stranger (or not-so-stranger).

"Bollocks!" He groaned as he hung up the phone with the taxi company with the knowledge it would be a solid hour before they could send a driver to pick him up. He decided to wander the building, stopping first at the kitchen to bev up.

He found his feet leading him of their own accord and soon he stood at the door to the warehouse. He pushed it open and was surprised to see the faint glow of a monitor on the far side of the room.

"Ryan! I didn’t realize you were still here." Gavin called out, waving a friendly hello to the older man. Ryan nodded, smirking.

"Well, I just wanted to get some work done and lighten the load on a future me." He said as Gavin trotted over, taking a seat at Lindsay’s empty desk. He glanced over at the gent, eyeing down his body. 

Ryan was wearing a shirt that was hardly snug on him, showing off his strong biceps, and loose-fitting jeans. His sandy hair was slightly disheveled from hours of work and his blue eyes were hooded with fatigue.

They sat in awkward silence for a while, the only sound being the quiet clicking of Ryan’s mouse and fingers clicking at keys.

"So…" Gavin stretched out the o, fiddling with his fingers. "Watchya working on?" 

"Hm?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow as he looked over, appearing almost startled, as if he had just noticed Gavin was there. He shifted his body so he was facing the Brit, the latter squirming at the sudden attention. "Oh, just about to test a Let’s Build idea I had to see if it works before I bring it to Geoff." His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Gavin, as if trying to take in every inch of the lad.

"O-oh." Gavin stuttered and Ryan’s lips turned up into a smirk, his cheeks dimpling slightly. Gavin felt a blush creep up his cheeks and inwardly cursed at his poor ability to control his emotions. He was usually fairly good about it, but being around Ryan did something to him.

He’d had crushes before, sure. But Ryan… Ryan was different. He was intelligent and thoughtful and so ridiculously handsome that Gavin’s heart sped up each time he saw that half smile, especially when it was directed at him.

"Gavin? Are you listening?" Ryan’s question drew him from his thoughts and he grinned sheepishly.

"Err… no." He admitted and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so engrossed in thought." He teased. "Or quiet for so long, for that matter." Gavin stuck out his tongue and Ryan chuckled. "Anyways, I was asking if you wanted to help me out with the Let’s Build setup. I could give you a ride home afterwards." He offered, shrugging indifferently, but his eyes were still burning through Gavin, holding all of his focus.

"Sure!" Gavin perked up, grabbing a controller.

They played for a while in a more comfortable silence, chatting occasionally about random things with instructions from Ryan thrown in. 

Gavin threw furtive glances over at the older man often, finding Ryan staring back on several occasions, much to his delight.

"Aww dammit, Ryan!" Gavin squealed as he was murdered by the kilted figure on their test-run. Ryan retreated quickly to a hiding place and Gavin was struggling to find him to enact revenge. "I can’t find you bloody anywhere!" 

"My well-executed cowardice plays well in this situation." Ryan purred and the phrase caught Gavin’s attention. He was sure he’d heard that before, somewhere.

Somewhere…

Realization dawned on him and he let out a loud squawk, nearly throwing his computer.

"Um. Are you okay?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow, concern etched onto his attractive features.

"I just… I.." Gavin was grinning like an idiot now, thinking of all that the new knowledge implied.

"Y’know, I’ve always had a thing for blue eyes." Gavin finally spoke, his voice sly and his green eyes glinting with wicked intent.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan shrugged, but he didn’t look away from Gavin. In fact, he lay down his controller, bringing all of his attention to the Brit.

"Not so much long, flowing hair. Light hair is nice though." He scooted a bit closer and watched as Ryan’s Adam’s apple bobbed with a hard swallow.

"Is there a reason you’re telling me this?" If Gavin didn’t know better, he would have sworn he heard hope laced under the words.

He had two options: play it off as a joke, or go for it.

Well, Gavin WAS known for doing dumb things. 

He rolled his chair closer, looking up through his lashes. “Didn’t you go to college?” His voice was sultry and he saw, much to his satisfaction, Ryan’s cheeks pinken.

"Oh." He muttered, unconsciously rolling towards the lad.

"You use words in such a lovely way. I thoroughly enjoyed your letters." Gavin continued, their knees bumping together. "… I hoped they were from you." He muttered quieter and Ryan’s face lit up.

Without any egging on, they were both moving closer, their breath mingling together, lips grazing lazily occasionally with each subtle bob of their heads. 

Then Gavin pressed forward and they’re lips were connected in a firm, stubborn contact. It was stiff and awkward for a few seconds before Ryan relaxed into it, his muscles untensing and his strong arms wrapping around to rest broad hands on the small of Gavin’s back. He darted out a teasing tongue, licking at Gavin’s upper lip and delving into his mouth when granted permission. The Brit moaned, climbing clumsily into Ryan’s chair and straddling him.

He ground down gently, testing the waters, and was pleased to feel a quickly forming erection from the gent. Ryan grunted and Gavin swallowed the noise, grinding down harder. They both gasped, momentarily stuttering their kiss, before Ryan rutted forward, hands moving to rest on Gavin’s hips and bring him down harder with each upward motion.

Gavin kissed down Ryan’s mouth until he was suckling at the sensitive, slightly stubbly skin on his jaw, positively drinking in the little whimpers escaping Ryan as a hand snaked down to pop open his pants.

Gavin palmed at Ryan’s erection through his boxers, eliciting a sinful groan, before pulling it out and giving it a firm stroke. Ryan thrust forward into his hand and Gavin purred.

"Someone’s eager." He smirked and Ryan fixed him with a stare burning with intensity, his lust-blown eyes much darker than usual.

"I’ve wanted this for a long time." He replied, and it was so genuinely sincere that Gavin couldn’t help but pull him in for another kiss, much more passionate and messy than the last, as he twisted his hand over the head of Ryan’s cock. The latter broke away, gasping slightly. "I’ve wanted YOU for a long time." He whispered, his words giving off some hurt.

"Shh, luv. You have me." Gavin cooed, his other hand resting on Ryan’s chest, directly above his quickly-beating heart. They shared a smile before Gavin got off of the chair, ignoring Ryan’s questioning gaze as he sunk to his knees, bumping Ryan’s legs apart and snuggling between them.

He held Ryan’s hard cock with his hand, licking at the tip and tasting salty precum. He heard a sharp intake of breath above him and smirked.

"Mmm. Lovely." Gavin hummed out, sucking on the head. He hollowed out his cheeks, inching it into his wet mouth slowly, encouraged by the large fingers lacing themselves into Gavin’s golden brown hair. He stopped about halfway through, wrapping long, tanned fingers around the rest of his length. 

He looked up through heavily lidded eyes to see Ryan staring down back at him. It sent a delightful shudder down his spine.

"Y’know… I’ve always been mesmerized by those lovely eyes of yours. I can never tell what color they are." Ryan breathed out and Gavin flitted his eyelashes teasingly before swallowing hard. Ryan’s head flung back and he let out an unabashedly loud moan of Gavin’s name.

Gavin began to bob his head up and down, his hand stroking what his mouth couldn’t cover and his tongue lapping at Ryan’s slit when it could.

Ryan was letting out beautiful noises that were going straight through Gavin to his dick and he soon found his empty hand undoing his jeans and freeing his own erection, wasting no time in picking up a fast, brutal pace that matched his own bobbing head.

"F-fuck Gav… I can’t last much longer." Ryan cried, and Gavin hummed his understanding, doubling his efforts on the gent as well as himself. He felt his own heat coiling in his stomach, the familiar sign of a nearing release, but held it back.

"Fuck fuck fuck Gavin!" Ryan chanted out, spilling his hot seed down the Brit’s waiting throat. He continued tonguing the older man through his orgasm, swallowing each burst. 

Ryan’s noises set Gavin off as well and he moaned around his cock as he came, milking himself through it. He gave himself a final tug and pulled off of Ryan’s shrinking erection with a soft pop, licking his lips.

"I, um, I have some tissues…" Ryan rummaged around his desk before tossing a small pack to Gavin, who proceeded to clean the mess he had made. He stood back up, pants still undone, and stretched before plopping down onto Ryan’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. He grinned lazily and the gent smirked.

"That was top." He sighed out and Ryan let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, it was." He rubbed soothing circles into Gavin’s back and the Brit leaned into the touch.

"I really was hoping those letters were from you, Ryan." Gavin blushed, burrowing his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck.

"I… I’m glad." He replied, nuzzling Gavin back. "Really glad."

They snuggled for a bit in Ryan’s chair, reveling in the feeling of contact before the old man stirred him.

"So now that I’m done with my work.." He sighed out, glancing at the monitor. "Or as done as I’m going to get, do you want to go to a late dinner?" He offered, voice cracking slightly with nerves. Gavin laughed loudly.

"Of course I do, you mong. Team Love n’ Stuff!" He hooted and Ryan chuckled.

"As long as I get to be the ‘stuff’."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
